Crazy Mary
|season=2 |number=10 |image=File:Crazy Mary title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=July 20, 2012 |writer=Turok Andar |director=Darin Scott |previous=Jail Break |next=One Man's Death }}"Crazy Mary" is the tenth episode of the 2nd season of the Femme Fatales TV series. Plot After her husband is murdered, a woman is wrongfully remanded to an institution for the criminally insane, where she is stalked by the real killer. Synopsis Notes * Not to be confused with the Monkees song "Mary, Mary". Quotes :Lilith: Poor Mary Mason. She's just can't seem to catch a break. All she wants is her old life back. With a happy home and a man that loves her and keep her safe and warm. Oh, but there is no safety when you're a lamb in a den full of wolves. Especially when everybody thinks that you're crazy. You may think things couldn't get any worse for our little daydreamer. Well, that's where you'd be wrong. Here at the Cuesta Verde Institute for the criminally insane, things are about to get, for the lack of a better word, a little nuts. :Lilith: Looks like Crazy Mary's adventures are just beginning. If you should ever happen to cross her path, I suggest you be very, very nice to her. Cast Episode Cast *Kate Luyben as Mary Mason *Paul Rae as Guard *Janelle Marra as Gloria *Geoff Reeves as Steve Mason *Nick Principe as Killer *Steve Railsback as Dr. Daniel Duryea *Tanit Phoenix Copley as Lilith *Anelia Dyoulgerova as Natasha *Simona Morales as Clarissa Episode Crew *Directed by Darin Scott *Written by Turok Andar *Produced by Mark A. Altman, Carlos Castellanos, Mark Gottwald, Steve Kriozere, Seth Nagel, Aaron Rattner, Darin Scott and David E. Williams *Music by Joe Kraemer *Cinematography by Roger Chingirian *Film Editor - Chris Levitus *Production Designer - Krista Gall *Art Director - Eric Jihwan Jeon *Set Decorator - Chris Scharffenberg *Costume Designer - Ela Jo Erwin Makeup Department *AnnaRose Kern - Hair Department Head *Regan Livingstone - Makeup Department Head Production Management *Aaron Rattner - Post-Production Supervisor and Unit Production Manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Jake Klarkowski - Second Second Assistant Director Art Department *Malorie Folino - Assistant Property Master *Alex Gabel - On-Set Dresser *Matt Hausmann - Leadman *Daniel Waldstein - Set Dresser *Dan Warren - Set Dresser Sound Department *Matt D. Hall - Sound Designer *Shawn Morse - Boom Operator Visual Effects *Damian Drago - Visual Effects Supervisor Costume and Wardrobe Department *Courtney Arthur - Assistant Costume Supervisor Casting Department *Katie L. Hall - Casting Associate Editorial Department *Sebastian Perez-Burchard - Colorist Costume and Wardrobe Department *Courtney Arthur - Assistant Costume Designer Music Department *Sean Fernald - Music Supervisor Transportation Department *Brent Wheeler - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Jessie Carranza - Set Production Coordinator *Josh Garrell - Production Coordinator *Jason D. Meyers - Business Affairs / Legal *Stephen Scarlata - Production Assistant *Jason Marc Schoener - Production Accountant *T.A. Williams - Production Assistant *Aprill Winney - Script Supervisor *Paul Zimmerman - Creative Consultant *Randi Woxland - Set Medic (uncredited) References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1962631/ Crazy Mary] at IMDb *[https://grizzlybomb.com/2012/07/21/cinemaxs-femme-fatales-209-crazy-mary/ Cinemax's Femme Fatales: 209 – Crazy Mary] at Grizzly Bomb *[https://www.videodetective.com/tv/femme-fatales-crazy-mary/448795 Crazy Mary] at Video Detective Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes